


He Could Do the Same

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	He Could Do the Same

He Could Do The Same

Prompt from gavinomyheart-

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“I’ll be fine, mate. Just a flesh wound,” Dan’s buddy Josh said with a smile. It would have been reassuring if he wasn’t so pale, a sheen of sweat on his skin or the way he looked like he was about to pass out at any second.

“Remember, you gotta come to dinner with me and Gav. No dying before tasting his spaghetti bolognaise, Dan said quietly, giving Josh a light pat on his leg before he left the infirmary, returning to his quarters and pulling his phone from his foot locker. There was a text from Gavin there, asking if he was free to talk and it was only from a minute ago.

“Hey babe. Everything alright?” Dan asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, seeing the transport to take Josh away from the base and to a proper hospital drive by.

 _“Oh yeah, I just wanted to ask about your mate. How is he?”_ Gavin asked and Dan lay down on his bed.

“He’s stable. They’re driving him to the hospital now. He won’t be back on duty though. Hopefully he doesn’t...” Dan said and Gavin could hear the worry in his voice.

“ _He’ll be okay, Dan. I promise_ ,” Gavin said and Dan just made a vague noise, not disagreeing with his lover but not agreeing with him either. “ _Dan, what’s wrong?”_ Gavin asked and Dan just grunted again.

“He’s...what if he doesn’t make it? What if he goes off and doesn’t come back again?” Dan asked quietly and there was silence on the other end of the line. “B?” Dan said with a small frown.

 _“Isn’t that what happens when you go_?” Gavin asked and that made Dan shut his mouth. Yeah, he was in the army but he wasn’t hurt at the moment, being shipped off to hospital.

“It’s a little different than that, babe,” Dan said, sitting up again.

“ _Not really. Do you know what we do in the office now Dan? We keep a computer on with no one on it, but it goes off any time there’s news about the middle east. We’re always checking it in case a bomb’s gone off or anything at all is broadcasted because we can’t reach you all the time,”_ Gavin said and Dan listened, completely unaware that they’d been doing this.

“ _And if something does happen, if they announce a dead soldier from the UK or an attack anywhere near you, I sit on the couch with my phone in my hand and wait for you to call. Because that’s all I can do. That and hope that you’ll be okay and trust that if anything did happen, I’d know without needing to be told,”_ Gavin explained. “ _So when I tell you that he’ll be okay and to not worry about it so much, you really should listen,”_ Gavin finished and Dan was speechless.

He understood the point Gavin was trying to make. That if Gavin and the others could be patient and wait for good news, then he could as well.

“Thanks B. I love you,” Dan said quietly into the phone.

“ _It’s fine. I love you too. Talk to you soon,”_ Gavin said and then they hung up.

Dan sat on the bed for a moment before switching his phone back off and putting it back in his footlocker, walking back out to meet with the rest of his group.

If they could keep calm overseas, he could do the same.


End file.
